


The Nightwalkers

by MisaoStars



Series: Nightwalkers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: One Piece Mystery AUThere are many major changes throughout history.....A murder has happened. Worse, a date has been created about the end of the world.Somebody is manipulating these events.It is a rare case where pirates and marines HAVE to work together...
Series: Nightwalkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. When Something Goes Down to Hell.....

An abandoned apartment in the middle of a nice city called Dressrosa. A blond teenage boy with sunglasses was resting on the couch.

He was sighing as he was staring at the TV screen, where the news was being loud. 

_As for the other news.... the date of the end has been confirmed by **Hydrogenia the God**. She predicts it is one week from now. The war between pirates and marines are getting worse. And god knows when the huge consequences will show_ _._

The blond boy scoffed and had a bottle of vodka he stole from the store. He took a huge gulp despite his age. 

".......God....Everything is going to shit without MY help huh...." The sunglasses boy said.

Then, the apartment door BURST OPEN with a kick. The blond boy jumped from the couch and looked behind.

A figure. A figure wearing a black mask and clothing to cover his identity. He was dressed up like a robber.  
  


The blond teenager smirked but with a nervous sweat. **THIS IS NO ROBBERY.**

"Had a fucking feeling that you would come here.... I guess you came here to shut me up eh?" The teen said.

The blond boy then summoned strings from his fingertips yet the figure easily dodged the whole attacks. The figure then took out a bottle and intentionally spilled the contents of the bottle onto the blond teen.

It was sea water. The blond boy started to feel his arms being weak but he still tried to fight back.

"You little fuck head!!" The teen spat. He summoned more strings from his hands but a fist in the face beat him to it.

**"I'm sorry. But this is for the world's safety." **The masked figure said.

"Wh-" The teen tried to cover his bleeding nose.

Then the figure pulled out a gun and shot the teen. The teen collapsed.

The bullets were made of sea stone. The blond boy realized.

"YOU... You really thought this out....." The teen's last words were until he was thrown out from a old twenty story apartment window.


	2. A Normal Day... Or So It Seems

“The body’s identity is unrecognizable. Head first to the ground….”

A couple of marines were wondering around the recent crime scene that happened a day ago.

The poor splattered body was not recognized until some group of troublesome kids wanted to go to the apartment for a dare. They did not expect this.

“What kind of fucking monster would do this to a teen?”

“A robbery gone wrong?”

“That is a long drop….”

A conversation between the marines.

There was a long investigation.

Everyone doesn’t know who this splattered body since the head first smashed onto the floor.

The marines tried to find anything about the dead teen but nothing. They decided to investigate more for the next day.

________________________________________________________________

A blond wavy-haired woman was sneaking into the abandoned apartment at 1:00 AM. She was wearing black heels and belly-dancer like outfit.

_A murder has happened. I cannot let this go. That victim was a teenager but the stupid marines don’t even know his identity. THERE MUST be a hint._

She used the sky walk ability to fly to the 20thlevel of the apartment.

_Jesus… This is DEFINITELY NO ROBBERY. This is an assassination! WHAT DID THIS TEEN DO?? WHO IS THIS MURDERED TEEN??_

She was walking through the shattered window. She saw the toppled tables and broken vases.

She then was looking for the bedroom. There should be SOMETHING.

She saw the clean bed, an abandoned but open closet.

_Weird…. This teen cleans everything in the apartment. Too clean… A wanted criminal by the marines??_

She looked under the bed. Nothing.

She looked into the closet. There were clothes.

She looked through the clothes…. Then, something stopped her hand.

There was a scarf made of pink bird feathers. A VERY FAMILIAR SCARF.

_Holy fuck…. IT CAN’T BE WHO I THINK IS DEAD…._

She was digging more into the abandoned closet. Then, she found something unusual. There was a button on the top corner of the inner closet. She pressed it. Then, the walls inside the closet began to open.

There, the blond woman had a gasp of shock. Pure shock.

There were pictured of a very infamous blond teen with sunglasses. Along with the other criminals that the marines should know VERY WELL.

_Oh man…. Rosinante will not take this news well…._

The blond took a deep breath. Suddenly, there was a yell.

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU!? FREEZE!”

The blond woman turned around to see two low ranking marine officers. Apparently, they are here to keep watch of the crime scene.

The blond woman ran and escaped by jumping out of the apartment with sky walk.

____________________________________________________________________

A blond boy with bangs covering his eyes were doing sword fights with a girl with long dark red hair. The girl was being quicker and tripped the blond boy.

“Woah!” Rosinante was knocked onto the ground.

“HAHA! I won again!” Bell-mere was laughing.

The two teenagers were sparring.

It was a normal day in the marine headquarters were everyone was doing their job.

A man with an afro-like hair was resting on a chair inside the training room. Sengoku was watching the two and he clapped his hands to bring their attention.

“I-I’m sorry Sengoku sir…” Rosinante got up and bowed his head to the ground.

“Now! Now! Don’t be too formal for me Rosinante! It’s not like I’m gonna throw you away or anything! I’m not horrible! Lift your head up!” Sengoku panicked with worry.

Rosinante was looking up shyly. “I’m sorry…”

“D-Don’t say sorry all the time!” Sengoku was panicking.

“I’m sorry… Ah! Sorry- Um…” Rosinante was panicking as well while Sengoku did a pout.

“It’s another day huh? I can’t wait to see the awesome **Hydrogenia**herself!” Bell-mere smiled and jumped.

“Yes. She is a little late today…” Sengoku was looking around.

There was a sound of a wheelchair coming to the training room. There, a broad muscular black-haired man was walking, moving a wheelchair with a girl riding on it. The girl was light purple hair and green eyes.

Rosinante was heavily blushing.

“O-Oh! Hello Kibiri-chan!” Rosinante squeaked as he saw the purple haired girl.

“Hello Rosinante!” Kibiri waved with a blushed. Bell-mere was scoffing at those two love-birds.

“Oh Garp! Have you received any news about this dead teen?” Sengoku asked to the broad man.

“Unfortunately no. The head was totally smashed we don’t know who he is…” Garp said.

“I see…. Have you tried searching the apartment?” Sengoku was worried.

“I tried. There was nothing…” Garp said.

Then, a female voice has been heard.

“**Then I guess you haven’t searched well ENOUGH Garp…**”

The group turned to see the blond woman in black heels sneaking into the training room, using the window as an entrance. Garp was using his battle-mode stand.

“**FREDERICA! You are wanted here! You should be in jail!**” Garp yelled.

“I have **NO ABSOLUTE TIME**for you old man.” The blond woman spat.

“OLD MAN-!?” Garp became offended.

“AH~!! FREDERICA-CHAN!!” Sengoku was head over heels. Sengoku has a huge crush on her since childhood. Garp face palmed while the marine children were feeling awkward.

“Hello Sengoku. I am here because I found out the identity of the dead teenager.” Frederica said.

“Eh!? Really!? Why do you say and do that for us!?” Garp was surprised.

“Because I am having a feeling that the murderer might be after Rosinante as well…” Frederica looked at Rosinante with sorrowful eyes.

Rosinante was cocking his head in confusion.

“What does he have to do with this?” Sengoku seriously asked.

"Yeah! Why does this shy teen has to do with-" Bell-mere tried to mock Rosinante until Frederica dropped the bomb.

“…..**DOFLAMINGO’S DEAD.**”


	3. Liar....

Frederica was looking down to the floor while the group was still in total shock.

Finally a voice.

"......Liar...." Rosinante shuddered.

"I'm not lying." Frederica said calmly.

**"LIAR!! MY OLDER BROTHER'S NOT DEAD!!" **Rosiante yelled in tears.

"I'm sorry Rosinante. I knew you'll react like this." Frederica took out her bag and took out a pink feather scarf that the marine group knows TOO WELL. Not only that, she also took out a small photo frame of Doflamingo and his criminal friends that she managed to take from the apartment.

"B-But that's impossible! Doflamingo is one of the most dangerous teenagers! He CAN'T be killed that EASILY!!" Garp yelled in fear.

"Rosinante was spying on him for **FUCKING YEARS!! HOW IS DOFLAMINGO DEAD!?**" Sengoku yelled.

"If you did not remember, Doflamingo had a bullet made of sea stone stuck in his body. It caused him to be powerless." Frederica said.

"Even so-!!" Sengoku tried to argue back.

"Have you EVEN SEEN the inside the apartment Sengoku!? The whole room looked like it was completely demolished. It was like Doflamingo tried his best but the guy got him to it. It was completely unexpected." Frederica yelled.

**"S-So my older brother is dead? I won't see him anymore?"** Rosinante cried.

".....I'm sorry..." Frederica looked at Rosinante with apologizing eyes.

Rosinante collapsed onto the floor. He cried heavily. Bell-mere and Kibiri were comforting him.

"If it IS true.... Then someone is a much bigger threat than one of the greatest criminal himself.... A bigger threat than both the Marines AND Pirates!" Garp said in fear and concern.

"But it doesn't make sense! The **DATE OF THE END** is coming near soon and there should be no reason for criminals to take over each other's businesses!" Bell-mere said.

Then, a gentle female voice appeared.

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance...." 

The group see's a faint blue light that soon became brighter. 

It was **HYDROGENIA THE GOD.** Blue hair, skin, eyes, dress, everything. She glows so beautifully.

The marines heavily rely on her since they say she has the powers of a god.

"Hydrogenia! Thank god you arrived! Dofla-" Sengoku tried to alarm her but Hydrogenia interrupted.

"Doflamingo's dead. I know. I have a terrible feeling that Rosinante will be in grave danger..."

"Yeah. Besides, the reason why I came here is because of **YOU.**" Frederica crossed her arms.

"That's right! Hydrogenia! Can you use your powers to see what happened to Doflamingo!?" Bell-mere demanded. There was silence.

"Unfortunately I cannot help. Besides.... Even if I want to, something is interfering my mind..." Hydrogenia said.

"Something's blocking your mind powers!? That's impossible!" Sengoku yelled.

"She has no reason to lie either..." Frederica said.

"But if it's true.... This guy knows EVERYTHING about us! The marines, the pirates, even THE WORLD GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS!" Garp panicked.

"This has to be heavily dealt with.... Do you recall anything from Doflamingo recently?" Sengoku softly asked Rosinante.

"N-No.... All he was doing was trading illegal weapons... I reported everything just like you ordered me to do..." Rosinante looked down.

"Personal stuff? I don't really like the sound of this...." Kibiri put her hand on her chin to think.

"My brother is not a personal secretive guy at all. It's not like him...." Rosinante admitted.

"Look Hydrogenia! We need your help! I have to solve this to the end! It is my duty to protect children and other innocent civilians! I have to-" Frederica yelled at Hydrogenia.

But Hydrogenia used her teleportation powers to send Frederica away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"-Have to solve the end of this..... OH.... Well SHIT!!" Frederica realized she was teleported outside of the Marine Headquarters onto her ship.

"DAMMIT! Well that's exactly how Hydrogenia's personality is. No emotion nor sympathy. Just trying to solve the **Date of the End....**" Frederica mumbled.

"Guess I have to go back to my crew mates...." Frederica admitted and went to sail away.


	4. CRIME FILE: THE DONQUIXOTE MURDERS

Marine Files #235

Crime Title: "The Donquixote Murders"

Known victims: Homing Donquixote **DECEASED** (Husband and Father), Mary Donquixote **DECEASED** (Wife and Mother), Doflamingo Donquixote <strike>Alive</strike> **DECEASED** (Eldest son), Rosinante Donquixote **SURVIVED** (Youngest son)

Personal Life:

The Donquixote Family were nobles who were living in Mary Geoise. Homing seems to be a kind and honest man who wanted to change the world for good. The children were kind and honest, especially Rosinante and Doflamingo. Mary seems to be supportive of her family too.

However, Mary seems to have signs of Major Depressive Disorder. Possibly because of being separated from her hometown. Other nobles seems to recall that she was seen buying heavy doses of Anti-depressants. There were also police calls of how there might be domestic violence at the Donquixote residents but there was no signs of abuse. Mary was seen deliberately hitting her forehead on the glass windows during her 'episodes' while the children are begging her to stop.

The Murder:

First death victim was Homing.

Mary had an episode. At 8:50 PM, She first drugged Doflamingo (age 8) and Rosinante (age 6) with sleeping pills and she soon grabs a shotgun at the kitchen. She then fatally shoots Homing in his sleep while she also attempted to shoot Doflamingo and Rosinante as well. However, neighboring nobles have called the police and stopped Mary just in time. The two children were dragged into the hospital due to the large dose of sleeping pills but were saved.

Mary claims she does not remember doing these 'horrid acts' and the neighboring nobles were agreeing that behavior was not like Mary at all. In fact, the children did recall that Mary was being so kind and loving to them and they forgave her since that person was not their mother.

The Medicine Scandal and the Trigger of the First Aid Check Law:

Mary recalled that she took the anti-depressants at 7:50 PM, one hour before the murder. The researchers have contained her anti-depressants and found large doses of** Black Dance Powder** (Known to be illegal due to multiple reports of victims suddenly being aggressive and violent). The pharmacist was soon arrested and it also turns out that there were similar cases to Mary's as well. In fact, **34 Cases around the WORLD**. 

Thus, the heavy checking of medicines were highly demanded so the World Government passed a law to have the medicine safe for people and their loved ones. The Donquixote Murders were used as a primary example as both Doflamingo and Rosinante testified.

The children:

Doflamingo was shown to have horrific psychological trauma from the murder as well as Rosinante. But there were reports of Doflamingo acting violent and angry so Doflamingo was sent to a juvenile therapy center.

Rosinante was sent to an orphanage where Sengoku adopted him and trained him to be a soldier for the marines.

Doflamingo's fate is unknown, but a recent report from the center showed that Doflamingo escaped and made a huge crime business that even the corrupt marines heavily relied on.


	5. What the HELL is Going ON!?

There was a loving couple at the village closely to the Marine Headquarters. They were both eating delicious warm porridge and bread.

The husband's name is Trevor. The wife's name is Saru.

They may be an ordinary couple but they are actually the heroes the marines greatly look up to.

They wear costumes like heroes and kick the bad guys' asses.

They were the best fighting couple ever.

Behind their dining table was their glass closet. Inside was their costumes.

Trevor was known as White Moth. He wears nothing but a white heavy armor-like suit and can even glide.

Saru was known as Sparrow. She would wear a helmet with a pony tail sticking out along with a red and yellow spandex with a cape.

Life was good. Life was good. But they are a little worried about the **Date of the End.** But they are happy when they are together.

"Hey Saru. What city will we go to today?"

"Interesting question, my love. Maybe at **Lougetown?**"

"Hmm. That town was too mellow. We have been there before."

"Fair point.... Then **Sabaody**?" Saru did a smirk.

"Oh hell yeah. Let's go there again!" Trevor did a smirk as well.

However, there was a knock on their door.

"Who could that be? We are off today...." Trevor said.

"I'll get it." Saru went to the door.

There was Monkey D. Garp. Saru smiled.

"Oh hey Garp! What is wrong? We were having some breakfast!" Saru said.

"I really want to eat with you two but something huge has happened." Garp said.

Saru and Trevor became serious.

**"Doflamingo has been murdered."** Garp said the news.

Saru was shocked. Trevor as well. They did not expect that.

"One of the youngest infamous crime lords has been **MURDERED?**" Saru was alarmed.

"Yes. And I need your help." Garp said.

"Oh **YES WE WILL**. If the Flamingo guy is dead, then we have SOMETHING HUGE on our hands." Trevor said.

"Damn right." Saru said.

"So it was not just Frederica who was paranoid.... Even you guys...." Garp admitted to himself out loud.

**"Black Foot** Frederica!? She was here!? I wanted to see her!" Saru pouted.

"Yeah well.... Hydrogenia teleported her out. The blue goddess is busy taking care of **THE END OF THE DATE.**" Garp said.

"Maybe **THE END OF THE DATE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH DOFLAMINGO.....**" Saru theorized.

"You think so!?" Garp was alarmed.

"It's a huge possibility. We need to see where he was murdered." Trevor said.

"Well Rosinante wants to see his older brother's corpse too. So take care of him too." Garp said.

"I'm not surprised. Feel bad for the shy kid." Saru had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. God knows what **HAPPENED TO THE OTHER DOFLAMINGO CRIME FAMILY MEMBERS....**" Trevor was concerned too.

"Oh crap... I haven't thought of that...." Garp sweated with that horrifying realization.

"Then we have to take action. We will be at the port then." Saru said. Garp nodded.

Garp closed the door. He was going back to where the training room where Rosinante and Bell-mere was. 

He was walking down on the road until he felt someone was watching him from behind.

Garp turned around.

There was a person.

Wearing a silver helmet, coat, jeans, and holding a single sword. Just staring at Garp.

Garp was confused. 

"Who the fuck....?"

The silver man started running away as Garp realized.

"HEY! STOP!"

Garp was running as fast as he could to catch the little silver bastard. But then suddenly...

**THE SILVER SWORDMAN HAS DISAPPEARED IN FRONT OF GARP'S EYES. NOTHING. JUST VANISHED.**

"THE FUCK!??" Garp yelled. Garp was alone on the empty road.


End file.
